Love at First Sight
by sewerwalking
Summary: Ron, Harry, and Hermione meet at the Three Broomsticks for Harry's 20th birthday. But something unexpected will happen...FAST DRAMATIC. THIS WAS MY FIRST FANFICTION.


_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, places, or things that appear in the wonderful Harry Potter books by J. K. Rowling, I only own this plot._

** Love at First Sight **

It was three years after Ron, Hermione, and Harry graduated from Hogwarts that the three reunited. They sent each other a message by owl (like they did weekly) and decided to meet at the Three Broomsticks on July 31st to celebrate Harry's twentieth birthday. Ron arrived first and decided to order three butterbeers for him and his friends. He then sat at a table in the back and waited.  
Ron was working for the Daily Prophet and had his own advice column called, " Weasley, What should I do!" Hermione was a nurse at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and Harry was a professional Quidditch player for England.  
After a few minutes Hermione appeared. She saw Ron and walked over to his table. Ron got up and gave Hermione a hug. Once they sat down, Hermione said, "Oh, Ron! It is so good to see you! How long has it been since we saw each other last, two? Three years?"  
" Three years, a long time. How have you been?" Ron said. It has been too long, Ron thought, too long to not have seen Hermione's beautiful face. Ron then went back to listening to Hermione, " … Well, I have been fine. Not doing that much, just at work. Oh yeah, I saw Wood, you remember Wood right? Well, anyways he crashed his broom and broke his arm. Well, enough about what I have been doing, what have you been doing Ron?"  
" Not that much. Giving advice in the Prophet. That's all." Ron said.  
"Oh yeah, I saw your column, it is really good! You should be proud of it!" Hermione said as she looked at her friend.  
"Thanks." Ron said as his ears turned bright red. Just then Harry appeared and he walked over to Ron and Hermione. Before Harry sat down, Hermione gave him a hug and wished him happy birthday. Ron then stood up and shook Harry's hand. He said, "Happy birthday, mate."  
"Thanks man! I can't believe that I am twenty!" Harry said.  
Harry sat down and said, "Man, Quidditch practice has been tough! I almost couldn't get time off for today! How have you guys been?"  
" We've been fine," Hermione said answering for both Ron and her, "Have you seen Ron's advice column?"  
"Oh yeah, mate! I saw it, it is really good. I liked the advice you gave to the WWN, (Wireless Wizarding Network), announcer that lost his voice!" Harry said as he took a gulp of the butterbeer Ron had bought him.  
"So, Harry. How has your relationship with Luna Lovegood been?" Hermione said. After Harry had graduated from Hogwarts, Luna had kept in touch with Harry because they liked each other, and after she graduated they decided to date.  
"It's been great! We are going to get married!" As Harry said this Ron choked on his butterbeer that he had just taken a drink.  
"What!" Ron said after he stopped choking.  
"Yeah, we are getting married! I think it might be on February 26. So how have your relationships been?"  
" I haven't been dating anyone for a couple of years. Well, now that I think of it, I have never dated anyone!" Ron said with a little laugh.  
"Me either, well, except I have been writing to...," Hermione stopped and looked at Ron.  
"What?" Ron said.  
"Well you probably don't want me to say his name." Hermione said.  
"Who?" Ron said looking very clue less about what Hermione was talking about.  
"Well," Hermione said in a whisper, "Krum."  
Ron exploded and said, "WHAT! VIKTOR! YOU HAVE BEEN WRITING TO HIM! WHY HAVE YOU BEEN TALKING TO HIM!"  
Hermione leaned over to Harry and said, "This is exactly why I didn't want to say his name!"  
Harry nodded. Hermione then said, "Ron, Ron, RON! Calm down! It isn't anything personal! We just talk to each about our jobs and everything! Please Ron, CALM DOWN!"  
But Ron continued to scream, "NOTHING PERSONAL! HOW DO I KNOW THAT IS THE TRUTH! DOES HE WANT YOU TO COME DOWN THAT WAY AND SEE HIM! IF HE DOES I WILL KILL HIM!"  
Now Hermione started to yell, "RONALD WEASLEY! ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR! I HAVE NEVER LIED TO YOU! AND WHY DOES IT BOTHER YOU IF HE WANTS ME TO COME DOWN AND SEE HIM OR IF I AM IN TOUCH WITH HIM!"  
" YOU HAVE NEVER LIED TO ME? WHAT ABOUT THAT TIME IN SIXTH YEAR WHEN YOU SAID MY PAPER WAS PERFECT AND I GOT AN 'F' ON IT! WHAT ABOUT THAT!"  
" OH MY GOSH RON! SORRY! I THOUGHT IT LOOKED FINE BUT IT WASN'T WHAT SNAPE WANTED! SORRY!" Now everyone in the Three Broomsticks were looking at Ron and Hermione who were both red in the face and standing up. Harry started to say something but was cut off by Hermione, "RON YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION!"  
"OH YEAH! WHAT'S THAT?"  
" WHY YOU HATE ME TALKING TO VIKTOR KRUM!"  
" BECAUSE I LOVE YOU HERMIONE! BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE SEEING YOU WITH SOMEONE ELSE! BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO BE WITH ME, NOT SOME STUPID GIT LIKE KRUM!" Ron said.  
"What, w-what did you say Ron?" Hermione said in her normal voice and just realizing what her friend said.  
"I said that I love you Hermione. And I do! I have every since I met you." Ron said looking at Hermione.  
"Oh my gosh Ron. You love me?" Hermione said as Ron nodded, " Oh my. Ron?"  
" What?" Ron said.  
"I love you, too." Said Hermione, "I truly do. And I am sorry for every time I got mad at you and every time we fought. But I love you." As Hermione said this tears began running down her face.  
"That is the same with me Hermione. I really am sorry about everything." Ron said, "Come here Hermione."  
Hermione went around the table and over to where Ron stood. Ron put his arm around her waist and brought her close to him. He then looked into Hermione's eyes and kissed her. Not a little kiss on the cheek, but on the lips. It last about 30 seconds but seemed like forever to Ron. He then pulled away and said, "Oh, I am sorry I got carried away."  
"No, Ron. Its fine, I loved it." Hermione said.  
"Well, in that case, Hermione? Will you be my wife?" Ron said looking at his friend like he never had before.  
"Oh Ron! Of course!" Hermione said as a fresh batch of tears started running down her face.  
Ron then said, "I don't have a ring but I will get one soon okay?"  
"I don't care if you never have a ring Ronald Weasley. As long as I have you." Hermione said softly to her new husband-to-be.  
Just then Harry cleared his throat loudly which made both Ron and Hermione jump.  
"Oh! Harry, we are so sorry! Let's just sit back down and celebrate your birthday! We are so sorry!" Hermione said as she and Ron sat back down quickly.  
"There is only one thing I have to say!" Harry said with a mad look on his face, "IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!"

**Author's note: Well this is just what I want to happen… I don't exactly believe in the Harry/Luna ship anymore that much, mainly Harry/Ginny ship now. But this is just an idea! Tell me what you think please!**


End file.
